Runaway Train
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: SetoYuugi. Shonen ai. Character death. Seto in love with the 'enemy', so he chooses his way on a one way track. Please RR. Re-Done.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's pointless and a time waster to sue me.  
  
*****  
  
Runaway Train  
  
*****  
  
/Call you up in the middle of the night  
  
Like a firefly without a light  
  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
  
I was a key that could use a little turning /  
  
Seto sat staring out the window of his home office. The house was deathly quiet, for there was no sound except for the sound of the rain on the window. Mokuba lived on the campus of his university college that he went to.  
  
Seto sighed; he couldn't focus anymore on the work in front of him. Nor could he bring himself to sleep. He hated his life, not just because he didn't have anything to keep him stable and focused. No. He hated his life because he was in love with the person who had been his rival for the past eight years. Yuugi Motou .  
  
If life sucked and then you died, why the hell wasn't he dead yet?  
  
Seto blinked as he felt something wet slid down his cheeks. He brought his hands up to his face.  
  
"I haven't cried in years" Seto mused looking at the liquid on his fingers.  
  
//RING! RING!//  
  
Seto jumped slightly as the noise pierced through the atmosphere of the room.\  
  
//RING! RING!//  
  
"Hello?" Seto said as he picked up the phone, wondering if his voice sounded as defeated as he thought it did.  
  
"Seto?" Yuugi asked, not liking the sound of the weary voice on the other end.  
  
'My life is hell' Seto thought, answered, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Seto...what's wrong?"  
  
"My life, I think I'll just kill myself now" Seto said without thinking. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had said 'damn it, I forgot I was talking to him!'.  
  
"Seto! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"That's Ok I'm Fine" Seto started to say, before realizing he was talking to a dial tone. Yuugi had sot out of the house instantly.  
  
/So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
  
One more promise I couldn't keep /  
  
Yuugi ran outside his jacket and clothes being soaked by the rain, but he didn't care. Seto needed him.  
  
The Tri colored man had loved the seemingly cold CEO, since they really got to know him better in battle city, about eight years before.  
  
*****  
  
Seto stared at the phone in his hand. Then laid it to rest back in its cradle.  
  
If Yuugi came, he would have to tell him. If he told, then Yuugi would hate him. But if he was dead when Yuugi got there and the tri colored man found a note.  
  
The brown haired man picked up a knife that he had been contemplating earlier, and rested it against his wrist. He took a deep breath, and forced it down. Hard. He cursed loudly at the pain, but then smiled wickedly. He had done it. There was no stopping it now. Life wouldn't be able to play cruel games with his head and heart anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Yuugi cursed under his breath as he was forced to stop to wait for a train to go by. Who the hell had a train going at...Midnight anyway?! Finally the train was gone and the way was cleared. Something like a shock went through his body and he ran faster towards Seto's mansion. Something was wrong.  
  
Seto.  
  
/It seems no one can help me now  
  
I'm in too deep  
  
There's no way out  
  
This time I have really led myself astray /  
  
Seto slumped slightly at his desk chair, grabbing a pen he started to write his note to Yuugi, He didn't care that he was getting blood all over everything: He wouldn't be using it the next day anyway.  
  
. He didn't care what he wrote at that moment, he just let it all come out. Everything. love, lust, loss. it poured out of him like the blood from his wrists.  
  
The words started to blur, his vision dimmed so much that Seto was forced to stop, Seto walked unsteadily towards the door of his office and slipped the piece of paper under the door. Seto stumbled as he started back farther into the room. Everything went black.  
  
/Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a one way track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here no there /  
  
Yuugi ran up towards the mansion, His eyes suddenly widened and his pace quickened as something shot trough his brain. Seto. Only a block to go. Just hang on and don't do anything Stupid.  
  
*****  
  
Seto hit the floor hard, but he couldn't feel it, for he was unconscious. The blood from his wrist began to form a crimson puddle on the hardwood floor.  
  
/Can you help me remember how to smile  
  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
  
Life's mystery seems so faded /  
  
Yuugi threw open the door to Seto's house and ran to his home office, not even pausing to wonder why Seto's front door had been unlocked.. Had he been looking at the floor behind him, he would have spotted a single folded piece of paper that read: To: Yuugi Motou  
  
Yuugi through opened the door to the office and screamed.  
  
/I can go where no one else can go  
  
I know what no one else knows  
  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
  
With a ticket for a runaway train /  
  
The tri colored haired man took Seto into his arms, and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy's wrist, before grabbing the portable phone and dialing the hospital.  
  
/Everything is cut and dry  
  
Day and night, earth and sky  
  
Somehow I just don't believe it/  
  
/Seto opened his eyes. He was standing in fog, and he could see nothing around him. He blinked, and strained his eyes to see something. Anything./  
  
/"Hey, Kid!"/  
  
{Wrong way on a one-way track}  
  
/The brown haired CEO turned around. A man in all black was standing there, and behind him was what looked like a train. Seto looked around to see if the man was talking to him./  
  
/Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a one way track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here no there/  
  
/"Yeah, Kid. I'm talkin' to you! Ya see anyone else there!?"/  
  
/Seto looked up at him, confused. "Why am I here?" he asked, looking around and trying to find out where 'here' was./  
  
/"You're in limbo, kid. Ya' know, you're pretty lucky," the man said, whistling a bit. "Not many people get ta make a choice. But you do. So what will it be?"/  
  
/Bought a ticket for a runaway train /  
  
Please Seto! I'm begging you, ....please.don't die...  
  
/Like a madman laughin' at the rain/  
  
{Life or Death?}  
  
/Little out of touch, little insane/  
  
Seto.. I love you...  
  
/Just easier than dealing with the pain/  
  
{Death.}  
  
/Runaway train never comin' back  
  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
  
Runaway but it always seems the same/  
  
*****  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
